star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Bok
Aidan Bok was a male Human Jedi Knight who served the Old Jedi Order during the final days of the Republic Classic era. As a Knight of the Order, Aidan was given the duty of guarding the ancient Jedi Library on an ancient space station on the planet Nespis VIII. Biography Born on the Republic's capital planet of Coruscant, Aidan Bok was a Human male who was identified to be Force-sensitive and was handed in to the Jedi Temple, the place where he began his training and the learned the ways of the Force. Eventually graduating and being selected as a Padawan by a Jedi Master, Bok traveled the galaxy until he was ready to pass the Trials of Knighthood. Once a Jedi Knight, Bok accepted solo missions from the Jedi High Council. Before the Clone Wars erupted across the galaxy, Aidan Bok joined Mace Windu's strike team of 200 Jedi that were dispatched from Coruscant and traveled to the planet Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala that were captured by the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the leadership of Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master who left the Order and turned to the dark side under the tutelage of Darth Sidious. Landing on the plains of Geonosis, Aidan and his strike force stormed into the Petranaki Arena and engaged the Separatist Droid Army. While most of his Jedi brothers and sisters were perished, Aidan survived the battle of Geonosis. After surviving the battle, Aidan returned to Coruscant during the start of the war between the Republic and the Separatists. He was later assigned by the High Council to safeguard the Order's ancient storehouses on the Space City orbiting Nespis VIII. Remaining on the station for a few years after the war came to an end in 19 BBY, Aidan Bok was not killed during the execution of Order 66 by the Grand Army of the Republic as he was not directly involved with the war. When the Jedi Knights were hunted down and murdered by the Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader during the Great Jedi Purge, Bok knew they would be coming for him. When Bok's time did come, Bok was eventually tracked down by Darth Vader. Engaging the Sith in a lightsaber duel, he was unable to defeat the Sith Lord’s power of the dark side. Seeing this as a failure, and ashamed of his failure, Bok was slain by the Sith Lord. After the storehouse was taken by the Galactic Empire, Aidan Bok remained on the space station as a disembodied spirit, refusing to become one with the Force. Bok's spirit was mostly concentrated in and around the book, The History of the Jedi Knights. Years after his death, during the First Galactic Civil War between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance, a young girl named Tash Arranda, along with ber brother Zak Arranda, Uncle Mammon Hoole, and Imperial scientist Borborygmus Gog, arrived at the space station in search of a project commissioned by Emperor Palpatine and information on the Jedi. When Tash discovered and read The History of the Jedi Knights, Arranda was visited by the lingering spirit of Bok. Unable to come to terms with his failure to the Order, Bok had been stuck at the station after his death. He was set free and helped Tash, her brother and her uncle escape from the space station as well as Gog. Seeing this act as a sort of redemption, Bok finally reconciled with his shame and allowed himself to become one with the Force. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' Sources *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Force Spirits Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge